


Rainy Day

by Brighid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy day activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravingrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingrevolution/gifts).



> schmoop. omigod. schmoop. but i'm writing again, a little? so there's that. Oh, and I have tumblr under brighidestone. which is mostly teen wolf. i'm in love?

There’s a Derek-shaped lump in his bed when Stiles finally gets home out the damned near apocalyptic rain that’s decided to throw half the state into a frenzy. “Thank fucking God,” he says as he drops his satchel and starts pulling off his waterlogged clothes. A handful of shivering seconds later he slides into the warm, tangled sheets bare-assed naked and absolutely bone weary. 

Derek’s eyes slit open, gleam blue then slide back into their usual heterochromatic hazel. He leans in, kisses Stiles’ yawning mouth at first one corner, then the other, then rubs his short beard against Stiles’ cold cheeks. “Hey,” he says finally, his voice soft and rough with sleep.

Stiles presses a few kisses of his own over Derek’s face. “Thought you couldn’t make it this weekend?” he murmured, snuggling in close, dropping his head so it snugged in tightly under Derek’s shoulder.

“Hmmm. Too wet to work; it’s bucketing down in Beacon,” Derek replies, rubbing at the gooseflesh the winter rains had raised on Stiles’ arms. “What were you doing out there, the backstroke?”

“Ha-fucking-ha,” Stiles mutters into Derek’s armpit. “I was being a good student and getting my Psych-Ed paper done, and somewhere between disappearing into the bowels of the library at eight this morning and coming home it decided to go all biblical on our asses. I saw two dudes trying to make a beer can ark on the quad on the way home.” Derek snorts at that, a warm, happy sound that’s still new enough to make something equally warm and happy uncurl in Stiles’ chest.

“We could order take-out,” Derek murmurs eventually, when Stiles is finally warm through and half-asleep on his chest. “Curry or something else with a bit of kick.”

“Mmmmm,” Stiles agrees. “Curry, blanket fort, Black Widow movie. Maybe a little frottage. All good things for a rainy night.”

Derek kisses the top of his head, strokes a slow hand along his back, and they lie like that a while longer, with the only sounds in the room the fierceness of the rain on the window, and the slow susurration of their breathing.


End file.
